Power Levels
Power levels were discovered by a Monarchalist scholar in the earliest time periods of the J Dimension, this scholar was found to be of the highest power level and traveled between the entirety of the lore informing groups of the levels. Due to this the power levels do not exist in the first repetition of timeline 1 and have two names, one being the original Typelian one, and another used by most beings. All beings within the J Fire Cult Lore are born in a specific power level which cannot be changed except for a few very specific and rare exceptions. Powers levels are a broad description which are mainly differentiated by the creatures ability to travel or exist within different parts of the lore, not fighting prowess or raw strength but most beings of higher power levels will be much stronger than those of lower levels. The power level is decided by how much anti-heroin flows into the body of a being when it is born. Power level is decided usually by the average of the parent's power levels, rounded down. No matter the power level, any being can be retconned, unless they've consumed heroin. Power Levels Lv.1 Mortal or Onakomire: Level one beings are born with no anti-heroin in their body. They are permanently stuck within their home dimension, and even if they gain access to a portal their lack of anti-heroin causes them to be completely destroyed by the sudden rush of energy when entering a portal. While they're called mortal, this is only a stereotype of level 1 beings, some can be immortal but it is still quite rare for them. Lv.2 Deity or Bosanstvo: Level two beings are born with a very minute portion of anti-heroin in their body usually found in their blood stream as a special form of red blood cells called Bosan, hence the name Bosantsvo which translates to One who hold Bosan in Typelian. Level 2 beings have the ability to cross between dimensions and usually have at least one other counter part to themselves in another dimension. This is the most common, and lowest level for a possible candidate to the Holy Trinity. Lv.3 High Deity or Visjibog: Level three beings are born with the entirety of their blood being formed from the mutated red blood cells, Bosan, this gives their blood a much darker red color or even black in the more powerful visjibogs. Visjibogs will not begin to be born until a timeline has sprouted at least 4 universes, this is due to their high connection with their timeline of birth. They can travel between the universes and are usually seen as protectors of the timeline, making sure that it is not destroyed and that no major plot holes are formed. Lv.4 InterTimeline Beings or Skovrema: Level four beings are born with much of their hormones, the entirety of the blood, and even small parts of their cells made from Anti-Heroin. This large amount of anti-heroin in their bodies usually changes their shape in some way, either causing it to seem out of focus from all angles or mutating it. Beings at this level are characterized by their slight disconnect from the general flow of time (not physically, more mentally) and usually inhabit dimensions outside of any timeline. They have easy access to both timelines and are seen usually as chaotic neutral beings who don't wish to ruin any timeline but find joy in messing with it. They are able to mentally view any timeline from any point but can only physically interact with points in time they physically existed. Lv.5 Lore Constants or Znan: Level five beings are born entirely from anti-heroin, their bodies barely take a physical form and usually manifest as orbs of green plasma. These beings have no physical connection to any lore and can easily travel between any place in space time. These beings are extremely rare, and when they do manifest, whatever dimension they are born in is consumed and used to fuel their growth. Changing Power Level Losing Levels: '''While there is no way currently known to lose power levels, some fringe theorists believe there might be some beings out there with the ability to consume or steal anti-heroin from a body, while not confirmed many conspiracy theorists have latched onto this theory as truth and it is quickly gaining traction. '''Gaining Levels: There are two currently known ways to gain power levels, the first is to fuse with a being of a higher level. The subsequent being will have the mean of the original beings power level, rounded down. The second way to gain higher amounts of Anti-heroin is to ascend to the title of God of the Retcon Dimension. It is not known yet how this happens but all that is known is anyone who kills the "Lee", the title of the god will gain Level 4 power. Category:Lore